KAITOU KID'S MAID
by kagomesoma
Summary: KID is fascinated with Shinichi and decides to see what he is like outside of a murder case or heist. What he finds out is not what he expects and he can't hold back. Kai/Shin yaoi smut


**KAITOU KID'S MAID**

Pairing: Kaito K. x Shinichi K.

Warning: Cross dressing Shinichi; man x man sex

Setting: Shinichi never met Ran and never got shrunk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

Now, KID did not have a tendency to watch the detectives that chased him, but this one fascinated him. Kudou Shinichi rivaled his own intelligence; he seemed to spot him before anyone else during his heists, managing to elude KID's traps. Not long after KID started to watch tantei-kun more closely, did he start to have feelings for him.

But, tonight was going to be different because tonight there is no heist. KID wanted to see the real Kudou Shinichi outside of a crime scene or heist. So, this is why KID was currently heading towards Kudou Mansion. KID silently perched himself outside Shinichi's window, it looked as if no one was home, except for the light and shadow showing from beneath the bathroom door. Two minutes quickly went by and Shinichi stepped out, but something was different. Shinichi was dressed in the skimpiest maid's outfit, he's ever seen. His hair was still in its usual manner, except with the maid tiara. The outfit molded perfectly to his body, rising up with each movement, the black lace panties fit nicely. Shinichi stood in front of the mirror, whispering to himself, not noticing the open window.

"Tantei-chan, you look absolutely marvelous tonight."

"K…KID…wh-what… are you… doing here? Shinichi stuttered blushing.

"Awe, tantei- chan, you're blushing," KID chuckled, "I wanted to see what your personal life was like.

"Well, you've seen, now leave."

"I don't think I want to, you look utterly fuckable right now, tantei-chan."

"Wh-what?"

KID jumped from the window sill and walk towards Shinichi, backing him up against the wall. Cornered, Shinichi didn't know what to do. They were nose to nose now and Shinichi was blushing. KID leaned down and furiously kissed Shinichi.

"K…KID."

KID ignored him and began kissing down his neck. Moving his hand up Shinichi's thigh, under the dress.

"K…KID… please… don't… tease me!" Shinichi moaned.

"Shinichi, tell me what you want?"

"I want you to take me, please KID."

"Alright, my Shin-chan."

KID brought his hands up and took off the gloves, putting them in his pocket. Returning his left hand to Shinichi's waist. Using the other hand to bring down the front of the dress, KID took one of the nipples into his mouth and Shinichi moaned.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Shinichi moaned louder, "Nngghhh...please KID…more! "

As KID assaulted Shinichi's nipples, the hand on his thigh move towards Shinichi's erected member, rubbing him through the black lace.

"Mmmnnnn…I- I need you… inside me…now!"

KID moved his fingers towards Shinichi's virgin entrance and circled it slowly. He began probing Shinichi's entrance with his middle finger. KID's unoccupied hand unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, pushing them back to his shoulders. As his middle finger slowly moved inside Shinichi, KID unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers. Sticking in a second finger, KID began to speed up the pace.

"Aaahhh...mmnn."

"Aaaaahhhh...fuck…KID!"

Adding the third finger, KID continued to hit Shinichi's sweet spot. Knowing that he was close, "K-KID... I'm-I'm going to…I'm going to cum." Suddenly KID stopped.

"Wh-what… are you…doing?" Shinichi panted, eyes half open and face flushed.

"Not yet tantei-chan, I want to be inside you."

"Please hurry, KID."

"Don't worry, my love."

Still up against the wall, Shinichi wrapped his legs around KID's waist and his arms around KID's neck. Shinichi kissed him passionately as KID lined himself up with Shinichi's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Are you ok, Shinichi?"

"Would...would you be okay with a...fucking...Nnnnnn...huge ass dick inside...no, you wouldn't, so just...just give me a few minutes to get used to it."

Nodding his head KID gave Shinichi a few minutes. When the little detective's pain subsided enough, he gave KID the okay to move.

"Aahh...it...it feels good!"

"Aaahhh...m-more KID...deeper p-please!"

"Aaahhh, K-KID... I-I... Aaaaahhhh I'm gonna I'm gonna cum!"

"K-KID m-more... Aaaaahhhh, I want more!"

"Aaaaahhhh...don't stop...don't stop KID!"

"Mine, your all mine Shinichi"

"K-KID...Aaahhh I'm-I'm...nngghhh...cumming."

With a final hit at his prostate Shinichi arched his back and was blinded by white light. His semen came out of him in a rush wetting the wall behind him. He was also able to feel KID flood his hole with his own semen. This he was certainly the best orgasm of his life...so far.

Feeling Shinichi walls tighten almost painfully around his cock pushed KID to his own orgasm. His seed flooded Shinichi's insides, there was so much that some of it even managed to leak out of Shinichi and it was right now running down his thighs.

Exhausted, KID cleaned Shinichi up with discarded clothing. Picking him up and laying him to the bed. After a few moments of silence KID asked. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Burying his head deeper into KID's strong chest Shinichi whispered. "Only a little but it's ok."

"Hey, KID?"

"Yes, Shin-chan?"

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Shinichi asked in a quiet voice.

"No, because I love you. I was planning to come confess and ask you out, but after seeing you like this, I couldn't help myself. Do you always dress like that when you're alone?"

"I love you, too and yes, I do. It makes me feel like someone else and that I don't have the responsibility that I do. I feel free and alive, no one will criticize me."

"Hey Shinichi, do you think next time, you could wear a school girl outfit, please?"

"Sure, I can do that."


End file.
